Some current methods of indicating a relationship of a human subject towards a visual stimulating content typically require invasive measuring and further analysis of brain activity. Examples of such methods may include CIT test, GAT test, brain fingerprinting test and/or polygraph.
Other current methods of indicating relationship of the human subject towards a visual stimulating content may include noninvasive measuring and further analysis of eye movements of the human subject in response to visual stimulating content. However, these current methods typically suffer from relatively low sensitivity (e.g., as compared to the invasive methods discussed above), as these methods typically utilize visual content presentation protocols that enable the human subject to deceive the test results.